Declaracion
by Clow reed1
Summary: Fic por el cumpleaños de Hiyoshi.... algo atrasado... HiyoshixTaki, Yaoi suavecito


**Declaración.**

**HiyoshixTaki**

**Por Clow Reed.**

"**Hiyo-chan!" El pelicereza salto alegremente sobre el chico "Feliz cumpleaños!"**

"**Hmm.. gracias Mukahi-senpai..." Un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del titular de Segundo año de Hyotei, Hiyoshi Wakashi, por el saludo de Gakuto; hoy 5 de diciembre era su cumpleaños, tal vez sería el primero con la publicidad de ser titular de Hyotei por eso debía tener paciencia, sobretodo con Mukahi-senpai.**

**Si, era su senpai a pesar de parecer lo contrario...**

**Durante el día todos los integrantes del club de tenis (Titulares y valientes no titulares) lo saludaron, de maneras diferentes pero provocando al pobre Hiyoshi un estrés solo solucionable con alejarse del gentío por un par de horas.**

**Aunque no sabia que no se había sacado unos ojos de encima durante todo el entrenamiento**

**Y valientemente el dueño de esos ojos se acerco a Hiyoshi para jugarse una carta que tal vez no funcionara... total, quien podría haberse fijado en que Taki llevaba mas de un año observando a Hiyoshi con devoción... por que raramente aquel chico tan serio había llamado su atención hasta ocupar todos sus pensamientos.**

**Y aquí iba a entregarle su corazón a un chico que apenas notaba su presencia...**

**O por lo menos eso era lo que Taki pensaba...**

**En realidad casi nadie sabía lo que había en la mente de Hiyoshi Wakashi excepto el mismo, claro esta.**

"**Hiyoshi-kun?" Taki se asomo un poco acercándose al chico que yacía con los ojos cerrado sobre el pasto 'esta descansando, no lo han dejado tranquilo y yo vengo a molestarlo' Trago duro arrodillándose frente a el.**

"**Hiyo.. shi.. kun" Susurro, el otro chico abrió los ojos enfrentándose a los de Taki... lo conocía... era uno de los pocos no-titulares que se daban a conocer y que habían tenido el privilegio de ser titulares en Hyotei... sin contar que lo había visto entrenar en secreto varios días durante los últimos meses, lo cual había abierto la curiosidad de Hiyoshi.**

**El corazón de Taki salto quedando sin palabras, el otro chico suspiro.**

"**Necesita algo Taki-senpai?"**

"**Eh.. solo.. quería desearte feliz cumpleaños"**

"**Gracias..." Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hiyoshi, cosa que hizo a Taki saltarle el corazón... porque se había enamorado de el?, Tal vez porque en el fondo eran parecidos... siempre solos.**

"**Pasa algo, Senpai?"**

"**No... es que... quería... hablar contigo" Por que no arriesgarse es este día?, eso lo había decidido antes de llegar a Hyotei y comenzar el entrenamiento, hoy... se le declararía a Hiyoshi.**

"**Si?" El de Segundo año se sentó mirándolo fijamente, podía observar el nerviosismo de Taki.**

**Desde cuando se preocupaba de los movimientos de Taki Haginosuke? Tal vez fueron esos entrenamientos secretos que descubrió a principios de año y a los cuales había estado asistiendo en secreto también, de alguna manera la pasión que demostraba en esos entrenamientos y que ocultaba frente a todos era algo que no dejo indiferente a Hiyoshi.**

"**Yo... toma.. siempre veo que no traes almuerzo, y por hoy.. pensé en traerte..."**

"**Ah" Hiyoshi miro el bento, salía un delicioso aroma de el y si, no había almorzado, algo que su estomago le reclamo.**

**Taki dejo caer una nota y Hiyoshi solo se sonrojo.**

"**Gracias..." volvió a decir el pelinaranjo tomando el bento, lo abrió constatando lo delicioso de su contenido.**

**Taki observo contento como Hiyoshi comía su almuerzo, sin decirle aun lo que sentía, las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensó.**

"**Y bien?" el castaño lo miro con atención preocupado por el sabor de la comida.**

"**Nada mal... lo cocinaste tu?" Hiyoshi lo miro fijamente por primera vez dejándose llevar por la situación y por los ojos de Taki.**

"**Si, siempre... cuando mi mama no tiene tiempo.."**

"**Ah... mi madre nunca me ha hecho almuerzo..."**

"**A lo mejor por que no se lo has pedido, si quieres te traigo almuerzo todos los días" Taki sonrío, estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados en esta relación de podía llamarlo ahora 'amistad'?**

"**No sería mala idea... y por que estas teniendo tantos detalles conmigo?"**

"**Ah.. nada en particular... solo quiero conocerte un poco mas, si no te enoja"**

"**No... creo que no me molesta si lo pides de esa forma..."**

"**Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, Hiyoshi-kun?"**

"**Depende..." dijo terminando de comer.**

"**Nunca dejas que nadie se te acerque... por que yo?"**

"**Buena pregunta... porque entrenas solo desde hace 7 meses?"**

"**Yo pregunte primero..." Taki hizo un puchero ante lo cual el pelinaranjo se le quedo mirando fijamente, las mejillas de Taki se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente.**

"**Mi entrenamiento me hizo mas callado y serio que otros... pero considero que así puedo ver con quien vale la pena conversar"**

"**O sea... que no te soy indiferente?"**

**Ahora quien tenia las mejillas de color rosa eran de Hiyoshi... para Taki fue una sorpresa verlo y que ganas de lanzársele a comérselo a besos; de pronto comprobó que su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus pensamientos y estaba encima de Hiyoshi muy cerca sus rostros, sus respiraciones... sus corazones.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie de la vergüenza unas manos lo interrumpieron impidiéndole moverse de su posición, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera.**

"**Por que?"**

"**No lo se... mi cuerpo se mueve solo"**

"**Hoy has hablado mas que ningún otro día"**

"**Puede ser... pero hoy es mi cumpleaños, lo cual lo hace un día especial... en muchos sentidos"**

"**A si?, mi bento... era tu regalo de cumpleaños"**

"**Solo el bento?"**

**Acaso lo que Taki estaba viendo en los ojos de Hiyoshi era picardia?**

**Si esto era un sueño Taki no quería despertar, Hiyoshi lo miraba como siempre soñó y sin quererlo las palabras salieron de la boca del castaño.**

"**Me gustas mucho.. Hiyoshi"**

"**Taki-senpai..." La sorpresa se dejo ver en el rostro de Hiyoshi, aun no aclaraba todo el revoltijo de sentimientos que su senpai le generaba preguntándose por que su interés en aquel jugador que ni siquiera era titular?; tenía que reconocer que el esfuerzo que veía en Taki había removido una parte de el que no recordaba.**

**Pudo recordar a un niño entrenando arduamente artes marciales inevitablemente comparándose con Taki.**

"**Gracias... por tus sentimientos..."**

"**No tienes nada que agradecer... solo permíteme estar a tu lado así como ahora..." Se apoyo en el cuerpo de Hiyoshi por completo, no encontrando oposición de su parte, aunque la mente del pelinaranjo aun era un laberinto confuso en cuanto a lo que podía llegar a sentir por su senpai. Sin tener que caer en lo que ya había visto en las otras parejas formadas en Hyotei.**

**Su mente pensaba en ello cuando recibió su último regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Taki.**

"**Hiyoshi-kun... feliz cumpleaños" Taki tomo las mejillas de su kohai besándolo con ternura, aprovechando la sorpresa.**

**Pudo observar la sorpresa en los ojos de Hiyoshi, temió que todo lo que había avanzado se fuese a la mierda por un impulso pero ya avanzado los minutos... constato que no habría mal augurio.**

"**Creo que... ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños..."**

"**Espero ser tu mejor regalo en mucho tiempo mas..."con aquella declaración Taki volvió a besar los labios de Hiyoshi y esta vez encontró respuesta.**

**En la mente de Hiyoshi comenzaba a similar que no sería el único cumpleaños que celebraría con aquel chico.**

**En su corazon ese sentimiento comenzaba a afirmarse casi sin que Hiyoshi lo supiera... aun.**

**Y el resto de la familia formada por los titulares de Hyotei sonreía ante la formación de una nueva pareja.**

**Owari.**

**Notas: - me inspire y de una patadita escribí este fic para el cumpleaños de Hiyoshi... supongo que es una pareja algo poco común pero si lo piensan... es bastante potable **


End file.
